


skin tight black skirt

by htos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Feminization, M/M, Roleplay, bottom rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htos/pseuds/htos
Summary: Kaoru is tired of feeling like the 'girl' in the relationship, so Rei helps him out in the best way possible.(there is pretty much no 100% sfw line to quote for a summary, sorry)





	skin tight black skirt

**Author's Note:**

> mind the tags, thanks!  
> i have no idea why im writing so much bottom rei lately
> 
> this fic is incredibly self indulgent and i'm aware of that

Kaoru turned away from Rei in bed; he had a thought on his mind, and with Rei so close, skin against skin, he felt almost too vulnerable to voice it. They’d just gotten down and dirty, courtesy of Kaoru’s father being out of town, and he felt far too exposed to Rei to have any kind of serious conversation.

“Kaoru-kun,” Rei hummed, pushing some of Kaoru’s hair out of the way and nuzzling his cheek against the other boy’s shoulder, “Is there something you’re thinking about?”

It was like Rei read his mind, which was kind of scary. No, they had been dating quite some time, Kaoru justified to himself, so maybe it was only natural that Rei started to pick up on things like that.

_ Dating  _ was a lot easier to say than  _ boyfriends _ , and Kaoru’s mind still felt like it would burst if he had to think about the b-word for any extended period of time.

“Um,” Kaoru started, unsure if he even wanted to continue. He could just say “Nope, nothing!” and end it, but then his thoughts might nag him for quite some time. “I was wondering if like… next time, I could be the one who…  _ you know, _ ” Kaoru raised his eyebrows, hoping Rei would get what he was saying.

Kaoru however, wasn’t facing Rei, so he was forced to continue.

“You know…  _ puts it in. _ ”

Rei held back a laugh; it was so trivial, yet he could see why it might be hard for Kaoru to say. “That’s a little out of nowhere, but of course,” Rei put his arm around Kaoru, pulling the sheets up to his shoulder.

“I just...” Kaoru continued, as if he had to justify it, “I want to feel a little less like the...” Kaoru paused, waiting for Rei to read his mind and autocomplete his thought as he did earlier, “You get me, right?”

“I’m afraid I do not.”

This was frustrating, Kaoru felt like he should have “Nope! Nothing”-ed Rei and gone to sleep. “Less like I’m the...” Kaoru’s voice got a little softer, “ _ girl… _ you understand? I don’t want to have to say it again!”

“Oh?” Rei replied, “That’s why Kaoru-kun wants to take me for a change?”

Still not incredibly confident about being interested in men (Just  _ one  _ man!  _ Rei _ ), Kaoru huffed, pulling the covers up past his nose, “Don’t make fun of me!”

Rei sat up on his elbow, pulling the covers from Kaoru’s face, “I’m not making fun of you. If it makes you feel more manly I’ll even go so far as to dress the part.”

Kaoru took the covers from his hands, pulling them up past his head and enveloping himself in the sheets. “What do you mean!? You’re definitely making fun of me! Jeez, I shouldn’t have brought this up...” Kaoru mumbled into the darkness of the sheet-cave he created for himself.

He felt Rei’s hand on his head. “I assure you I am not,” Rei replied, and Kaoru lowered the sheet enough to peek out, “I would absolutely crossdress if that gave Kaoru-kun a good time.”

It took Kaoru a little too long to answer, and Rei’s comforting smile turned into a satisfied smirk as he noticed Kaoru’s eyes moving down his body, imagining what he would look like as a girl.

“I-I mean you don’t have to...” Kaoru felt his face flushing, and he looked away, “But...”

* * *

Kaoru stepped out of the shower at the Sakuma residence, hand slightly shaking as he turned the handle. Standing in front of the sink, he eyed himself in the bathroom mirror. His face was pink, probably from the high temperature of the water, and he felt like his heart was beating out of his chest.

Rei answered the door normally as Kaoru arrived today, but once he dropped his things in Rei’s room, Rei ushered him to the shower to clean up. He didn’t remember to bring a change of clothes into the bathroom, but hopefully Ritsu wasn’t home to hear his damp steps pitter-pattering against the hardwood floor of the hallway and investigate.

Frankly, he hoped Ritsu wasn’t home at all, given that he had no idea what Rei had in store for him. Last time he saw Rei he awkwardly confessed that he wanted to be the one doing the fucking, but the pair hadn’t spoke of it since. Rei did mention crossdressing, or something weird like that, but when he answered the door to greet Kaoru he looked like his normal self.

Kaoru dried his hair, towel around his waist as he entered Rei’s room. He didn’t bother to knock, but he also didn’t expect to see Rei at his desk, looking into a mirror and applying mascara to his eyelashes.

“Am I interrupting something?” Kaoru asked, voice slightly higher pitched than usual in surprise. He felt like he shouldn’t be seeing this.

“Kaoru-kun~ You’re just on time,” Rei smiled, turning in his chair and getting up from the desk.

If Kaoru was shocked when he entered the room, he was even more shocked at the full picture. Rei really did look like a girl, it was quite shocking. He wasn’t small and dainty like the girls Kaoru used to go on dates with, but his face looked so much softer than usual. Kaoru found himself stuck on the blush adorning Rei’s cheeks, which he knew wasn’t natural, but was still very attractive. As idols, they know how to do makeup, but this was very different from any eyeliner or dark smokey eyeshadow that Deadmans or Undead happened to wear onstage.

Rei wore a tight black skirt, and Kaoru didn’t even want to think about how Rei may have acquired that. He had a sheer shirt, with something that looked like a bra visible underneath. One peek at the skin of Rei’s chest, a flat chest, reminded Kaoru that this was indeed his boyfriend, but somehow that didn’t turn him on any less.

Kaoru sat on the edge of the bed, only realizing how naked he was in comparison as Rei unwrapped the towel around his waist. He was still sitting on it, but he shuddered as he felt Rei climb onto his naked lap, pushing some of the freshly blow dried golden hair behind Kaoru’s ear. Looking down, he could see Rei’s skirt riding up as he spread his legs, but he couldn’t pay any mind to that as he felt Rei leaving wet kisses up his neck.

“You can do whatever you want tonight Kaoru-kun,” Rei whispered, sucking at the skin below Kaoru’s jaw.

“Mmnn,” Kaoru whimpered, and he brought his hands to Rei’s waist. “Y-You look surprisingly good Sakuma-san,” Kaoru awkwardly replied, still taken aback by the whole situation.

“ _ Surprisingly? _ Oh I’m hurt...” There was the teasing he’d gotten used to. Rei reached between their bodies to stroke Kaoru’s hardening cock, “As surprising as it may be, I see you’re still enjoying it,” he smiled. “Do you like seeing me in drag Kaoru-kun? Perhaps we should make one of Undead’s performances like this...”

Kaoru felt caught between what Rei was saying and what Rei was  _ doing  _ to him. He absolutely did not want to go onstage in women’s clothes (or worse, see Koga and Adonis like that), but all of that was lost in his throat as he felt Rei’s fingers working the head of his cock.

“Perhaps you prefer the illusion that I am your girlfriend instead? If only for tonight.  _ Rei  _ is a gender neutral name after all.”  _ Kaoru  _ was as well, but Rei figured now was not the appropriate time or place to tell Kaoru just how much he would love to see him like this. Rei wasn’t into women the same way that Kaoru was, but he would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t find the thought of Kaoru in something like women’s lingerie alluring.

Rei climbed off Kaoru and sank to his knees, looking up at the other boy through thick eyelashes as he kissed his way down his dick. “Kaoru-kun~ You’re so big. You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Rei smiled, pressing the head of Kaoru’s dick to his spit-slick lips.  

Kaoru only sighed in response as Rei took the head into his mouth, tonguing the underside as he pushed it deeper down his throat. He felt Kaoru’s hand rest on his head, but he grabbed it and pushed it closer, threading Kaoru’s fingers through his hair so the other boy could grip the roots if he really wanted to.

“Ah,” Kaoru gasped, gripping Rei’s head but not tugging in any particular direction, “I’d feel bad if I was so rough with a girl.”

Rei wanted to laugh, and a strong exhale through his nose left him in its place. “Kaoru-ku~n,” Rei released him with a wet pop, “You’re such a gentleman. Even if I were a girl I’d want you to be rough with me. Hand me the lube won’t you?”

Kaoru was puzzled at the request, “Your mouth already got me pretty w-”

“It’s not for you it’s for me,” Rei smiled, extending a hand that Kaoru wordlessly thrust the lube into.

“Mmn, good boy,” Rei praised, squirting some of the lube onto his fingers before his hand disappeared from Kaoru’s vision under the skirt. He got back to work on Kaoru’s dick, head bobbing up and down as he took the entirety of it down his throat. Kaoru found himself gasping, hips jerking toward the addicting tight heat of Rei’s throat. He watched Rei’s eyes close, eyebrows furrowing and relaxing as he fingered himself. Kaoru almost wished he could see the digits disappear into Rei, slowly working himself open to take something even bigger. 

Kaoru pushed Rei’s bangs from his face, ruby eyes now looking up at him. “Ahh--,” Kaoru sighed, “If you call me a ‘good boy’ does that mean I get to call you a good girl?”

For someone who thought Rei was mocking him when he initially suggested it, he didn’t expect Kaoru to hit him with that. Kaoru could call him anything he wanted, so long as his dick ended up in him before the night was over. He added another finger to himself, enjoying the dull stretch from both sides. “Mmn, yes Kaoru-kun, just for tonight; my pussy is all yours.” It was, admittedly, more embarrassing than he thought it would be to call his asshole a pussy, but he would do it all night if it kept tearing needy moans from Kaoru’s throat.

A wet choke escaped Rei’s throat as he took Kaoru deep, and Kaoru almost immediately gasped and pulled him off. His fingers were still tangled up in Rei’s hair as the other boy looked up at him, surprised, lips red and wet with saliva.

“Kaoru-kun, don’t worry about me, I can handle that.”

“Y-Yeah but I can’t,” Kaoru admitted, “I still want to fuck you.” He had to stop his hand from reaching for his dick as Rei looked up at him, still touching himself, and smiled; his eyes narrowing as if particularly endeared by that confession.

Rei removed his fingers, slowly standing up, “Let me get a bit more comfortable then,” he replied, now kneeling on the bed instead of the floor. Rei bent over, one forearm against the bed, and the other working its way down his body, hiking up the skirt enough for Kaoru to see he wasn’t wearing anything underneath it.

Kaoru swallowed thickly, watching Rei’s fingers disappear into him,  _ into the hole he gets to be in _ . “C-Condom… I need a condom...” Kaoru mumbled, tearing his eyes away from Rei to fumble around in the drawer that held the lube.

“Kaoru-kun,” Rei moaned, thighs twitching at whatever sweet spots he was touching inside of himself, “Just put it in without one.”

Kaoru immediately shut the drawer, answering all too quickly with a rushed, “Okay. Yeah.” he kneeled behind Rei, watching the other boy shake and gasp as he toyed with his own hole. 

Well aware of Kaoru watching, Rei withdrew his fingers, using two to spread himself open for Kaoru to see. “I’m ready for you Kaoru-kun,” he stated, presenting himself for his partner. He sounded enticing but also slightly needy, “My pussy is waiting”

“Damnit… Sakuma-san,” Kaoru gasped, entering him; he had one hand on his dick to guide it and the other on the wall to brace himself. Rei was face down ass up below him, and though he was a bit tall, the dark curls that fell past his shoulders and onto his back really did make him look like a girl. Overwhelmed by the initial sensation, he had no filter to stop the words spilling from his mouth. “You’re so wet… S-Sakuma-san” he groaned, sinking deeper into Rei’s asshole. He was so slick, Rei clearly didn’t skimp out on the preparation. Kaoru may not have topped in a while, but it didn’t seem like Rei was any stranger to fingering himself.

“Ka~Kaoru-kun,” Rei gasped into a pillow, muffling the noise. He was swaying his hips with Kaoru’s thrusts, meeting every snap of his hips. Rei’s own dick felt trapped under the skirt, and all he could do was rub and squeeze the folds of the fabric for stimulation. The inside of the garment was wet with his precum, but he cupped the outside, squeezing and sliding his dick against the slick fabric.

This was absolutely what Kaoru was asking for when he made this request (minus the crossdressing). Seeing Rei like this,  _ feeling Rei like this _ , Kaoru definitely felt like he didn’t want to go back to women.

Rei felt his muscles seize up with each rub of his prostate, thighs going stiff and back arching as wave upon wave of pleasure went through him. As much as he enjoyed taking Kaoru, this was definitely not unwelcome. Riding Kaoru might be a little more fun than this position, but right now his legs felt like jelly and he couldn’t switch even if he wanted to.

“Sakuma-san, you’re such a good girl,” Kaoru breathed against Rei’s shoulder, hips flush against his ass. He pressed closer and closer to Rei, as if trying to drive his cock further into him.

Rei gasped, his mouth slack and drooling against the pillow. Kaoru was nudging his prostate with every thrust, his heavy wet breaths against Rei’s ear. Rei listened to Kaoru gasp and pant against him, coming into his skirt and milking himself for every last drop.

Kaoru felt Rei’s body tense and relax under him, listening to Rei’s quiet moans as he reached his climax. Kaoru was close too, blond hair sticking to his forehead with sweat as he continued fucking into Rei, watching his cock stretch Rei’s hole.

It was only a matter of time before he was coming too, lips sucking a dark mark into the back of Rei’s neck as he spilled his seed within him. Kaoru was still for a moment, before gently withdrawing from Rei, watching his release follow him. “Sorry,” he bashfully apologized, “I didn’t pull out...” Rei told him not to wear a condom, but maybe he assumed Kaoru would pull out.

“Hm?” Rei questioned, not understanding the concern until he heard Kaoru grab a tissue and felt it rub against him. “You don’t have to do that Kaoru-kun, I can take care of it later.”

“You always do it to me… so...” Kaoru mumbled under his breath. It was only polite to return the favor.

Rei turned toward Kaoru, one cheek against the pillow. Makeup had transferred onto the fabric; Kaoru could make out smudges from eyeliner and blush. “You know Kaoru-kun, if I really were a girl you’d be in quite a lot of trouble for that,” Rei smirked.

“S-Shut up! I wouldn’t do that to a girl!” Kaoru threw the tissue at Rei, “This weird roleplay is over!”


End file.
